Conventionally, in a state in which ignition is off, there is a known technique that stops a supply of power from a power supply to a seatbelt control means in a case in which an accumulated time of the supply of power from the power supply to the seatbelt control means is a predetermined threshold time or longer (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).